A priority queue is a data structure where each element has a “priority” associated with it. In a priority queue, an element with high priority is served before an element with a low priority. If two elements have the same priority, they may be served according to their order in the queue.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.